Flawed Perfection
by Firiel Leijon
Summary: Typical... perfectly bloody typical, as the middle child of a wizarding family with Veela blood involved it is a little difficult to stand out. Especially when your older sister is the "Oh-So-Perfect Fluer Delacour." Yeah well I'm Sabine... and this is my story if you can call it that.


Sunlight pouring in through a small crack between red curtains striking Sabine Delacour right in the face. She stuck one of her multiple pillows on top of her face. Breathing was entirely irrelevant in this case. closing her eyes she could hear the sounds of family life occurring in the floor below her own attic room.

Perfectly normal morning sounds; Fleur trying to reason with a grumpy 4-year-old Gabrielle. Mother gently knocking on Sabine's door and her father as usual was clutching his mug of black coffee and reading the paper. Sabine grumbled and huddled under the blankets. "Mother, it's far too early for a decent human being to be awake."

Apolline Delacour rapped sharply on the door, "Sabine Rose Delacour if I do not see your smiling face at the breakfast table by the time I count to ten..." She trailed off knowing that would rise the disgruntled eleven year old. Sabine crawled out from beneath her violet covers and blinked slowly at the rising sun. She took a quick glance in the mirror and winced, her waist length silvery blonde hair rivaled a cockatoo's, begrudgingly she raked a brush through her mane. She deftly dealt with the tank top she had slept in,tossing it on to a chair that sat in the corner of her small room. the floral designs of the room had been entirely Fleur's idea but Sabine hadn't said anything against it just smiling and nodding at the appropriate times.

Fleur walked into her room not even blinking as she saw her younger twin 's bare torso. " Saby, I'm borrowing your green v-neck today." Sabine opened her mouth to imply that she had wanted to wear that today but quickly shut her mouth and shrugged. By this point and time Saby had realized that her parents would side with Fleur when it came down to it. Saby just had no interest in dealing with the drama that fallowed disagreement,so much easier to be the passive younger twin.

Fleur was older by 5 minutes with a personality that drew eyes to her even if she didn't already contain the alluring genetics of a veela. Sabine contained the same amount of Veela but had a distinctly less noticeable aura. In a family of the wizard variety it's hard to be noticed even containing the blood of an alluring creature such as the veela. Sabine had green eyes and soft features unlike Fleur's huge dark blue eyes with long lashes that could make their parents bend over backwards for her. Sabine had obtained her first hint of magic a full 2 months before Fleur but kept it hidden knowing her sister would not be impressed in the slightest. She always found it slightly sad when no one realized. The older twin was the dictator of the 3 sisters, Sabine could take leadership from her if she wanted but that was entirely too much effort on her part. Saby was clearly a little bit different from her family, but she hadn't dealt with people that just liked her, it was always her parents friends, children or Fleur's friends, because of this she couldnt really find any reason to believe that she could take some form of leadership and keep it. So Saby just remained hiding in Fleur's shadow. Not many people had seen all of Fleur's sides other then Saby, sometimes she wondered how blind a person could be. The most resent incident had been one of the worst. Fleur had surprised Sabine by being able to pin her with magic and slowly ripped out pages of Sabine's favorite book. When she went to her parents about it, she had been lectured about carelessness, they seemed to ignore her when she tried to say that Fleur had done it. Fleur stole the seat as most adored in the family only surpassed by Gabrielle's doe eyes and heart-melting smile.

Her mother, Apolline was half veela and quite striking as a middle-aged witch with 3 children. A waterfall of straight blonde locks tumbled down her back or tied up with a sky blue ribbon. Her father, Jacques Delacour a tall man with clean-cut mustache and small beard. He wasn't that impressive in the looks department so Sabine just automatically assumed that his younger self was a great deal more charismatic and enthralling than the result occupying her chair at the kitchen table.

Sabine watched as her sister stalked out of the room with the green shirt in her hand. A thousand fiery retorts froze on her tongue, but instead she viciously raked a lavender brush throw her hair and slunk down the stairs to the always pleasant kitchen.

The small but quaint kitchen was painted a sunshine yellow with a couple of chips here and there but otherwise quite pleasant and aromatic with the scents of food. The sweet essence of crepes and coffee drew Sabine like flies to honey. The blonde was not much of a breakfast person however crepes were a valued exception. Sabine shuffled down the thickly carpeted stairs only to have a small mass hit her in the legs.

"SABY! Morning Saby!" 4-year-old Gabrielle looked up at her with a huge grin and a smear of peanut butter on her left cheek. She smiled, ruffling the toddler's hair and sat down in an unoccupied chair. An earsplitting squawk echoed through the kitchen as a feathery mess closely resembling road kill flattened itself against the window. No one in the kitchen flinched; this poor excuse of an avian creature, Solem, had been in the family since Apolline was first pregnant with Fleur and Sabine. he was a soft brown in colour but his feathers were in such a disarray Sabine deemed it a miracle that the poor bastard could still make it off the ground. Apolline opened the window and the disgruntled bird flapped awkwardly on to the table and deposited 2 letters before collapsing on Sabine's crepe.

Both envelopes had the same blue seal with 2 wands crossing one another on the emblem. one was addressed to Fleur and the other to Sabine. Fleur snatched her letter and opened the envelope with a gently tug whereas Sabine merely yanked it open and scanned the first sentence.

_Dear Miss Sabine Delacour_

_You have been accepted into the Beauxbatons school of magic._

Sabine felt a small smile tug at her lips, maybe just maybe, she would be able to step other of her family's influence, and find people that didn't just "like" her to get closer to Fleur.

**A/N**

**This is a joint fanfic between myself and GrimKittyKisa. We don't own anything thing, other then the oc's in here and the idea for this. I hope you enjoyed it and review.**


End file.
